


Silence

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [191]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie was very convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Wedge was used to hearing a certain level of squabbling between his pilots, especially when Wes and Hobbie were around. It was almost a constant hum of background noise on some days, and since his office was nearer the pilot lounge they were assigned on this ship he was used to hearing it almost all day long.

So when it got very quiet, he got worried. He didn’t notice it after first because he was so focused on writing the last of his reports, but when he finished and sat up to stretch his poor aching back the lack of sound suddenly hit him. He wondered for a moment if his pilots were using other rec facilities. Their current ship had some wonderful gym spaces and even a swimming pool, which was rare even on Mon Cal ships like this one.

He had to get up to investigate, not sure of whether his paranoia was called for yet or not. Silence around Wes often meant trouble; a silent Wes Janson was a plotting Wes Janson, after all. Wedge approached the lounge cautiously, just in case there was a prank in play on anyone who entered. He had been caught in the middle of those far too many times to count. He entered without incident though and was surprised to find that while the room was absolutely silent that all of his Rogues were present.

Each had a datapad that they were staring at intently, and when Tycho looked up to see him standing in the entry his XO waved him over and pointed the datapad in his hands toward Wedge, “Got something for you.”

Wedge lifted his own datapad, accepting the wireless transmission. “What is it?”

“Novel. Hobbie found it and recommended it to Wes. Wes actually was reading it so the rest of us thought that we’d give it a try too.” Tycho shrugged, smiling ruefully, “It’s actually pretty good. The prose isn’t perfect, but I haven’t read much that can stack up against the Alderaanian classics of literature so I’m biased.”

“Wes is reading and Hobbie got him to do it?” Wedge’s eyes were wide, though Tycho thought that it was mostly for show, “Remind me to reward Hobbie; he must have been very convincing.”


End file.
